custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Raksha
Biography Brotherhood Servitude Raksha was originally a servant bred by the Brotherhood of Makuta, working to infiltrate enemy territory and assassinate high priority targets such as Turaga, Order members and certain Toa who had proven to be troublesome. She also did special "inside ops" for Teridax, such as assassinating or subduing power rivals or traitors within the Brotherhood. However she was completely oblivious to the fact that she worked with evil, as she had been told by Teridax, her "creator", for as long as she could remember, that it was the BoM who were fighting for good, and that the Turaga, Toa and the Order were the ones oppressing the Matoran. Raksha continued to do this for years, until she bit off more than she could chew when she attempted to infiltrate the Order's headquarters and assassinate Helryx. Raksha easilty infilrated the building, but Derict, an esteemed Order member and veteran warrior, was waiting for her. Raksha immediately tattempted to infatuate Derict with her powers, but his Hau Nega made him immune (the negative energy inside him is immune to the influences of Positive Energy, which makes him immune to most powers, except for shaodw, which has traces of Negative Energy in it). Realizing that she would make a valuable assest, Derict ask Raksha to join the Order, saying that Teridax had turned good an d evil on thier heads,that it was in fact the Brotherhood who wanted to opress the Matoran and rule the universe, not the Toa, Turaga, the Order and the others, and that she has been lied to her whole life. Raksha was at first reluctant to believe Derict, but slowly, she put the pieces together, and believed him. She was then indoctrinated into the Order of Mata Nui. With the Order Under Derict's guidance, Raksha became a respected and accomplished Order member, even earning a seat in the courtroom with Derict, Titus and some others, along with Helryx herself. Raksha was always handier with smaller weapons like pistols and knives, and so never uses larger weapons like swords. She almost always uses her hands, however, using her stealth to quickly dispatch enmies by snapping thier necks or knocking them unconscious, only using her psitol for targets not in immediate reach, and keeping her knife in reserve for close-combat emergencies. She became close friends with Derict, and it wasn't long before she was allowed to hold the Training classes with him. However, while Raksha may have matured since joining the Order, she was still a "girly girl" at heart, and was sassy and slightly voluptuous, wontonly "asking out" random order members for a joke, and often not doing what she was told. At least, not to the letter. She also took a shine to anything gem-like or valuable looking, and had amassed a plethora of stolen valuables, which she preferred to call "worldy goods", from her missions, which she preferred to call "travels". Most of the uppity order members looked down on her, referring to her as a "voluptuous waif" (she preferred "confident lady"), or a "thief" (she preferred "collector"). The name that Raksha had made for herself as a bouncy and sassy femme fatale always sat well with fresh-faced Order recruits, who appreciated her eccentricity and enthusiasm, despite the fact that being a Traning Instructor was, in comparison to other positions in the Order, rather menial and not fitting of her rank. When she was told this, she simply pointed at Derict, who was equal to her in rank, huffed in disgust and strutted away. Assault on Daxia During the BoM assault on Daxia, Raksha often accompanied Derict or Aerah (who she had become good friends with prior to this event) during the campaign, but sometimes working with (alternate) "Brutal" or Atan to secure garrisons or vital territory, or as a scouting party. She had developed a strong rivalry with Makuta Iccira, due to the fact that she was her clone, or "sister", as she referred to her, when the BoM was developing female servants, in an operation known as the Neogen Project. The project was not sucessful however, and was shut down due to Raksha and Iccira being the only two succesful subjects. Raksha and Iccira were originally two Kraata foeti that shared the same test tube, and were referred to by Teridax as "daughters of shadow". The pair had always had clashing views and personalities, and it was the final straw for Raksha when she found out that Iccira had possessed Rii's corpse (Rii was also a close friend of hers, as well as Waru and Siegfried), and she grew to hate her "sister". They fought several times, Iccira coldy (as her name suggests) tauning Raksha about what she had lost, and how she was worthless, and other insulting slurs. Raksha eventually fought and killed Iccira when Iccira infilatrated The Vault below the courtroom in the Order HQ. Iccira was attempting to push the stiff valve to open The Vault for BoM forces when Raksha interrupted. Raksha smashed Iccira into a large tube of liquidzed Midak Skyblaster ammunition, and Iccira's spirit was obliterated by the light in the viscous fluid. Rii, being a Toa, was unaffected, however, and her spirit slipped back into her body. After the end of the 2010 storyline, Raksha went with Derict and some others to live on Spherus Magna. Powers and Tools Raksha's shadow powers were slowly lost after she joined the Order, but her power to infatuate enemies remianed, though she only used it for infiltartion, or to make law-abiding beings buy her "worldly goods". She uses her hands to fight, keeping a pistol and a dagger in reserve, although she uses dual SMGs for crowd control, or in areas with few enemies but many places for them to hide (such as heavy forest areas). Also, her guns never run out of ammunition, as the rounds are supernatural the guns were forged using the purest Protodermis and the most refined Protosteel). She rarely uses heavy weapons, or eveen average arms like assault rifles, but she did make her own heavy machine gun rifle after the Daxia War, which she affectionately named "Terry Dax", although she rarely calls it that. Officially the gun has been named R66-HMR.v (R=Raksha, HMG=Heavy Machine Rifle, v=Variant). Trivia *"Raksha" is, obviosuly, a play on the word "Rahkshi", although the first H was removed to make things simpler. *Despite the seemingly complex origins of the Neogen Project, Raksha (and Iccira) are, quite simply, female Rahkshi. * Raksha is "pseudo-homosexual". The reason for this is because, since the Neogen Project only used female genes, only female reproductive organs were produced. Also, the Neogen in the test tube (hence Neogen Project) was designed for the exact purpose of making sure that the subjects' baser instincs (if all else failed) would be to find a matching subject and reproduce, no matter what, to avoid extinction. However, Raksha was, ironically, infertile, so when Iccira was killed, she became the last female Rahkshi. *Despite being, essentailly, a Rahkshi, Raksha is not controlled by a Kraata (nor are any other female Rahkshi ones born via the Neogen Project, anyway) *When Raksha (and, by extention, Iccira) was mutre enough to be released from her test tube, She had to be taught emotions and expression as Neogen Project subjects are little more than empty shells given life when they first come out of thier tubes. However, the one emotion that Raksha doesn't know is love, because Teridax never taught her about it, and neither did Derict. She has something akin to love, but not for people, only possessions and herself. She is fully aware of the physical needs of others however, hence why she takes advantage of her looks when the need arises, whether to sneak past security or to sell her stolen/"worldly" goods. Gallery Raksha the temptress 002.JPG|" *yawn* You done pretending to fight yet?" 16-07-2012 006.JPG|UkantorEX's seal of approval! :D Raksha.JPG 7th jul 2012 010.JPG|Raksha's SMGs (1) 7th jul 2012 009.JPG|Raksha's SMGs (2) IMGP0331.JPG|Raksha with her R66-HMR.v, (aka "Terry Dax") IMGP0332.JPG|RM66-HMR.v close-up Other Stuff Music Theme: BlazBlue- Alexandrite Category:Assassins Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Rahkshi Category:Refracted Destinies Multiverse